


My Robot Friend

by MoonFrostgayboi



Category: My Life with my Robot Protecter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonFrostgayboi/pseuds/MoonFrostgayboi
Relationships: Henry Shephered/Jackson Rathbon, P.E.T.E.R/Jackson Rathbone





	My Robot Friend

_**(Note: The main character doesn't talk because I put him with Anxiety Disorder and if you don't know what that means, it means he can speak but he doesn't want to. So my character does sign language so when the main is talking I'm going to put 'I said in sign language' so if you get confused or you get frustrated with it then you can go to another story that doesn't have the main character doing sign language. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.)** _

**"Jacky, I need you to stay here okay?"**

**"What's going on?"**

**"Just stay quiet, don't make any noise. Daddy is going to handle some business."**

I started crying while my dad closed the closet door with my inside it, i could see what was going on because their was a crack in the closet. After he did so he grabbed all of his work and put it in a pile. Before he put me in the closet I remember grabbing one of my dad's flash-drives that had the word P.E.T.E.R on it. I saw my dad pouring gasoline on top of all of his work and he grabbed his lighter. Before he could let go of it two 4 men with guns came in and ordered him to stop what he was doing.

Then another guy came in he looked in his mid 30's and he was like 6'4, he had a black suit with a 9'1/2 size dress shoes, and some fancy pants and shirt that you could get from the movie 'Kingsman', while the guys with guns looked like cops. They guy in the suit started talking, **"Mr. Rathbone, stop what your doing and please come with us. You don't have to do this."** My dad was always hesitant when it came to choices but for this, he wasn't. **"No, this is my life's work, you just want to use it for destruction not for good. I'm not letting you use it."** my dad said as he lit his work on fire.

The next part i didn't see but all i heard was gun shots and some blood splattered into the closet and got on me. I looked out of the crack again and saw that the men with guns was looking around the room. The man in the suit came to the closet and he kneeled at the closet. I was trying to hold my breath not to make any noise but I couldn't hold it and i let out a little weep. The man opened the closet door and grabbed me out of it and said **"So he was hiding his child, how pathetic."**

I looked at my fathers desk and saw his dead body laying their with bullet holes in him. The man knelt down to my level and he asked me, **"Where is your dad's greatest creation and I suggest you tell me before you end up like your dad."** I was scared, I had an idea but I didn't know if it will work but I had to try. I bit the guys hand and ran for the door and yelled, **"PETER!!"**

All of a sudden the robot my father made came rushing through the wall and picked me up. The cops looked surprised but the man in the suit wasn't, he just smiled. **"This is what I've been looking for."** The man started walking up to peter and me. Peter stopped him in his tracks by saying, **"Not one step closer before I hurt you, I'm not gonna let you take or hurt him."** I was confused but I was only 6 so how could I understand.

Peter started stepping back towards the door while the cops started closing in on us. Then Peter shot a smoke bomb out of his hand and and ran out the door and flew away from my house where my family use to live, that was 10 years ago. I still remember that day but peter kind of helps me forget, well he's with me every day 24/7 even in high school. People keep saying that he's a pedophile because he is taller then me by 4 inches I'm 5'8 by the way and because he looks like he's in his 20's. But I just tell them that he is just my emotional support teacher and he needs to be with me every where I go, even in class.

People even think I'm dating him, like I know he has good looks but he's a robot okay. And he doesn't have a human skin from the head down so I had to make some for him but it'll take years to actually decrypt my dad's message he had on his flash-drive. So I had to find someone to help me without alarming the Fuzz about me or about Peter. But all I need to do is get pass my high school years and just one more year till I'm a senior. But I know things will be hard because of my bully Mitch and that I'm sorta failing English because I have to learn French and Spanish.

Peter is trying to help me but he knows I have to decrypt the flash-drive. But he still gets me to learn French and Spanish especially in sign language. I have to do it in sign language because ever since the day 10 years ago I never wanted to talk, Peter even taken me to a doctor and they said I had anxiety disorder, so I have been using sign language for 9 years almost 10. The good thing is my teachers know sign language such as my English teacher and others such as history, math, etc. But people in class thinks I can speak perfectly and saying I'm just faking my condition so they try making me speak.

Even the principle has his eye out on me, he just thinks I'm a trouble maker because I can't speak and that I only speak to bully people or something between the lines, and he doesn't know sign language so he cant understand me and I would let Peter talk to him but he doesn't let him come into his office. The worst thing is that Mitch Henderson, my bully is the principles son so now I got two of the worst people on me not including the police outside of school. So mostly everyone in the school either hates me, likes me or in between.

But this one kid named Henry he's my best friend....sorta. He's on the schools Football team, in the robotics club, in the language club and he's in the chess club. He's like a walking robot well besides Peter of course. He never really talked about his family, I noticed it when we had an exam about what does our family do and what do we see in them. I never talked about my family either but Henry knows that I don't like talking about them either. Henry and I don't talk much because I have to work on the flash drive most of the time and Henry is always practicing because of Mitch. I mean I do like the guy but I'm just too busy everyday.

It just hard to live a normal life.

Every morning is the same, I eat what Peter cooks around 6:45 in the morning, get on the bus at 7:05 and start studying, get to school at 7:30 and class starts at 8, Mitch starts calling me names and trying to make me talk at 9:15 go to lunch at 9:40, go to the library at 10:20 and stay there till 1 pm then I go home. It's just a simple schedule I'm use to. But today I ran to the bus because I slept in late which I never do and I was late for the bus. It never happened to me before so I just called Henry and asked him if he can pick me up. I waited for about a half an hour and I saw him down the street. Me and Peter got into his car and Henry drove to school at a normal but fast speed.

 **"So Jack, I have been meaning to tell you something."** Henry said as he kept driving. **"What is it Henry"** I said in sign language. **"Well, we have been friends since Freshman year and now that we're Junior's I wanted to say that I like you"** He said as he parked into the school parking lot. I was surprised, I didn't expect someone like Henry to tell me there feelings, I thought I was gonna tell him first but today its different. **"I like you too Henry, but at school lets keep it a secret"** I said in sign language to him as I blushed.

Henry and I smiled as we got out of the car and walked to school. Peter as behind me keeping watch and also talking to me about English class and that I have to hurry and learn French and Spanish before the exam.


End file.
